disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Disgaea 4 Classes
Fixing broken links The current layout of the Disgaea 4 Class template is filled with 45 classes (25 human + 20 monster classes) times nearly 6 sub-classes of broken links. The "link" that users are expected to click on to get to the other Class pages is the white non-underlined text on the red background, which renders poorly on mobile devices. On my smartphone's Wikia Game Guides app, it doesn't appear to be a link at all, since it lacks either blue colored text or an underline. Having a section link (like Iron Maiden) to an existing page that is lacking the section looks a lot better than six entries of red links when a page already exists ((Disgaea 4) Valkyrie (Disgaea 4)). Users can click on the section link to get to the existing page and scroll from there to the part they want. I don't really want someone to try and create six pages for each of the 45 classes. From experience editing several other game wikis, I've found this sea of red links tends to cause contributors to either attempt to create the page themselves or find a different wiki that is more complete and edit that one instead. An example of another wiki for the same game is here: http://akurasu.net/wiki/Makai_Senki_Disgaea_4/Weapon_Skills, and while it has less content (like Skill heights) than this wiki's List of Disgaea 4 Weapon Skills page, it has a nice set of Weapons Skills maps and tells you how to learn some of them "This skill is learned from the Ancient Combat Dojo in the Chara World." At the very least, the links on the bottom of this template page for the DLC Classes for Academy Delinquent (Kyoko) was fixed to Kyoko Needleworker and is now undone. :The problem with the red links is not the format, but that no one is making those pages for whatever reason. The fact of the matter is, we are supposed to have pages for all of these tiers, listing statistical differences, differences in palette, differences in name origin, etc (see our coverage of Hour of Darkness classes, which is much more complete). Making the pages instead link to the parent doesn't fix the problem, it just crudely covers it up but either way it fails to inform the reader anything about the specific tier. Not to mention you were linking to sections on the parents that flat out didn't exist, which is just as bad as leaving them red. At least when it's red, the reader knows there is nothing there, but your method is basically lying to them. We shouldn't "fake" having content just so a few links on a template are blue instead of red. What we need is folks with access to Disgaea 4 (or a guide to Disgaea 4 or whatever) to get the information we need to make the pages, not cheap tricks. (I admit, I should have done more to help when I had the chance. My PS3 is currently unusable and I should have tried harder to get the information before it got to that point. I apologize.) :Wait, hold up, were you really trying to pass off linking class pages to character pages? No. The class pages deal with the stats and gameplay for the class in that game, while the character pages deal with story and design stuff, with maybe an overview of gameplay. The two page types are not interchangeable. :As for the problems with linking white on red, I don't know how to fix that. Maybe underline them to make it clear that it isn't just text?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC)